Question: Solve for $n$, $- \dfrac{4n + 7}{n + 6} = 8$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $n + 6$ $ -(4n + 7) = 8(n + 6) $ $-4n - 7 = 8n + 48$ $-7 = 12n + 48$ $-55 = 12n$ $12n = -55$ $n = -\dfrac{55}{12}$